The Protected Child
by The Geek In Heaven
Summary: After the TX kills John and vores Kate Brewster after giving birth to a baby girl named Katrina, In Kates dying moments, she asks for the Terminatrix to protect her daughter. Thanks to 93MANIC for giving me the idea of doing this!
1. Introduction

This was created from 93MANIAC and BattleOfDuty, please do not steal and criticize.

**Born, Chosen &amp; A Protected Child**

_**Introduction**_

"This is the story of how a child from the best of two people... would be changed forever.

_John and Kate were running hard, it was flat out for them. They had been running from the Terminatrix, who was sent to kill them. Kate is having a child, according to scans it was a girl. _

"Come on!" John yelled at Kate, who was having a hard time running.

"Let me catch my breath first." Kate told him.

"I think that metal bitch got lost." He gladly said before the Terminatrix killed him, this gave a shock to Kate that made Kate go into labour. She started to push harder and harder before the baby came out with blood all over.

"Now to dispose of you." The TX stated as she threw Kate into the air and devoured her, chunks and chunks of human meat travelling down its neck like a slithering snake. The TX gulped as Kate became its main food, the baby started crying. The TX went to get it.

"I don't care who the hell you are! I am going to give you a mission as John would have done, keep my daughter safe!" Kate authorized the TX as it had a new mission.

"What should I call this?" The TX wondered in her mind as she then hacked the internet for baby names, the search came up with Katrina as a good name. "Katrina, I call you.". The baby smiled, she liked the name.

_She ran with the baby to a disused car, the baby then started to cry again and Kate inside had got wet too much! _

"Can we not do the running thing?" Kate requested to the TX.

"There is one thing, which I need you to do." The TX responded.

_Kate took her shirt and coat off, and attached two wires to her breasts._

"What the hell is this supposed to do?" Kate asked the TX as the TX held the baby to suck the milk off it's breasts, Kate's milk transferred to the Terminatrix; After about 10 to 15 minutes of doing this, the baby was full. "Can we get to a hotel from around here?"

_The TX then searched the internet for the nearest hotel which was around 6 miles away and it will take about until morning to get there. Before that the TX also scanned Kate as it read._

**Name: Catherine Brewster**

**Time Remaining: 23:13:21 until death…**

_The TX put the engine on and drove off out of the desert._

**Time Remaining: 16:13:21 until death…**

_The TX finally stopped at a hotel car park, Kate had 16 hours remaining until death. Katrina was asleep… The TX walked in to the hotel entrance._

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The hotel receptionist requested an answer from the TX.

"I have a reservation under Kristanna Loken" The TX told the hotel receptionist as the receptionist typed in the name as it came up.

"Oh yes, you will be staying in the room marked Room 93!" The receptionist pointed out as the TX made her way to the room, inside the room Kate started speaking.

**Time Remaining: 15:49:58 until death**

"Right, can you listen to this… I want you to raise Katrina as your daughter; since I will be dead. Do not tell her about my death until she comes to understand that you are not her real mother. I said before to protect her, like John's mother protected him. I also want you to terminate me so you can start yourself."

_The TX activated the remove button for her stomach as Kate died, The TX walked over to Katrina and smiled at her; like she did for her. The TX activated a time warp to February 9__th__, 1994 at a house that the TX now owned, thanks to hacking. She then told the baby._

"I declare that the ninth of February, will be your official birthday and I am now your mother."

_The baby smiled as the future grew strong for the two for years to come._

A/N - Hey guys! What do you think of this? Special thanks to 93Maniac for requesting me to do this! I am also very sorry for the people who actually **care about me. **I've haven't been doing this amazing stuff due to a amazing site that I joined back in March! It's called **SpongeBob Fanon Wiki!** \- Which is exactly what the name says! I am a co-writer on the show that they have called **SpongeToons!**


	2. The Low Point Of Love

Previously on A Born Protected Child: _John Conner dies at the hands of the Terminatrix, The Terminatrix gets a child that she names Katrina; Kate Brewster dies as she gives orders to the Terminatrix to raise the child as her own and protect her. So the Terminatrix landed in 1994..._

_And this is where we begin…_

**A Born Protected Child:**

**Soft Lovers**

_13 years later…_

_A clanging noise is heard from the hallways, a girl has been shoved into them and is lying down on the ground._

"Why are you so weird, your mother is weird and you are**.**" A voice is heard. The girl tries to stand up but is beaten by a hand that she grabs a hold of.

"There you go, all better." The owner of the hand says. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Can you turn around?"

"Okay, what are you going to do?" The shoved girl requests.

"I'm going to see the damages of what that gang did to you." The owner of the hand explains. "Right, you may have to go see the nurse."

_A bandage is wrapped around her head, the owner of the hand is waiting outside for her._

"Wow, no one has ever helped me here, you're the first." The girl exclaims. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Adam, Adam Rosen." The owner of the hand explained.

"Katrina Loken, not weird person." The girl responded, it was the same Katrina from the first chapter, although she looked a lot different at age 13. "How come you don't have the accent?"

"Born in the UK, lived here since… February 9th 1994. I'm 14." Adam interpreted.

_Once he mentioned that date, it hit her hard. Her mother teleported from 2004 to the date. That was her birthday. Then the school bell went._

"Looks like it's time to leave, where do you live?" Adam inquired.

"Huntington Drive."

"Cool, that's near my place." Adam told her. She ran for the bus, where she found two empty seats. She sat in one, Adam then sat next her as she looked outside of the window until the bus stopped at her street. She got off and walked the rest of the way, she opened the door and threw her bag onto the banister. She heard the clipping of something as she walked into the front room to see her mother, wired up to a 2005 computer and a picture of Angelia Jolie.

"Mom, are you trying to do this again?" Katrina asked. "You remember what happened the last time."

_Flashback to the one year before as The Terminatrix fails at upgrading the first time as the whole house loses power. Then we return to present time as it starts, it's working more than the previous attempt and a bright white light starts to fill the room, Katrina steps back. The light then fades as the original Terminatrix is replaced by Angelina Jolie._

"So, how do I look?" The Terminatrix asked Katrina, Katrina gobsmacked because if actually worked; faints onto the floor as The Terminatrix brings her to Katrina's room. Katrina wakes up to the sight of Adam.

"Hello Katrina. I heard about you fainting… I've got to say, that is some serious plastic surgery that your mother has token, I mean she looks like Angelina Jolie! Which means you have got a serious load of cash for that!" Adam elucidated. "So, this is your room? It looks like it's been redecorated, I don't like it!"

_She looked at her room, all the Green Day posters; her family pictures with her yearbook for the past grade, Adam was amazed... She sounded like a perfect girl. Katrina was also amazed... It was like a perfect match._

"So, do you want to go out?" They both responded to each other's thoughts. They both wanted to go out.

"Say around about 4 ish." Katrina pondered. Adam gave a thumbs up and went back home to get ready for this date.

_The next day, around leaving time at the school… They walked together. As to think that two people that only met the day before were going out. It felt like Katrina at the lockers was a miracle… Then more dates came along between the year, ranging from Christmas or Easter related to just for the hell of it. Then something happened at the school in the May month of that year. _

"Do you know, I just love dates!" Adam said to her before kissing Katrina right on the lips until a gun shot seperates them.

"Just what the hell was that?" Adam explained as a completely new Terminator started to target Katrina. She started to ask it questions.

"Okay, is there a number of a security protocol? 10, 666; 21, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. I don't know, 42? Er, 1!"

"Terminator overridden" The Terminator responded.

_Then a sword is used to slash the head as it falls to the ground, It is Adam. _

"Thought I was defenceless? Used this a couple of years ago." He replied, Katrina gave him a hug as everyone in the hall clapped, even the bully girls from the start of the story. They then walked to the front door of the school.

"Looks like we are future targets."

"For what?"

"For a war, I think."

Authors Note – Thanks for reading guys! Here are some reviews for the first chapter!

93 Maniac says: 'Wow this is not bad I am weary exited to see where this is going and it is also nice to see more vore stories from you'.

I say: Yeah, after this… There is going to be a big disappointment for my vore fans. This will be the second last one. So, after this one…. No More.

TXLover says: The TX becomes a mother! That is awesome, keep up the good work!

I say: Aww… thanks! I also like that idea as well. I'll keep up the good work.

So, that's it for the reviews for this chapter… Do you want to be recognised on a future chapter? Then come and review this story then!

_BattleOfDuty, September 28__th__ 2014_


	3. Releations

This was originally created by 93Manic and BattleOfDuty, please do not critizise or rip off our work, thank you :D

**A Born Protected Child**

**Releations**

April 13th, 2010

Someone knocked at the door of a 16 year old teenager, at the top of the stairs waiting for someone as she so romantically in love. She wanted to greet the person at the door by walking down the stairs to the front door to find her love and the other end of the spectrum, Adam.

"So, how you're feeling allright for Saturday morning." Adam says to her.

"Well, with you. It's the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow." Katrina replies. Adam gives her a kiss.

"I've got the car going, how about something for breakfeast?" Adam inquires Katrina for the anwser.

"Is it going to just the breakfeast this time?" Katrina responds.

"Well, if you come with me. It may never be just breakfeast." Adam adores her, charmingly. Katrina shuts the front door and takes a hold of Adam's hand. They walk to Adam's car which is a BMW M3 roaring away as Adam takes control over the driving wheel.

"So, where are going?" Katrina asks.

"Any place you want, but one condition. It has to be amazing!" Adam tells her.

"I don't really know, there's so much to choose around this city!" Katrina anwsers. She thinks for a couple of seconds.

"Subway?" They both anwser to themselves.

Later at Subway, they sit oposite of each other.

"You know, you aren't my first girlfriend." Adam bursts out.

"Who was she then?" Katrina asks.

"Rose. That's also the name of the child I would have." Adam responds.

"It's a bit too early for me to have a child." Katrina tells him.

"Have you seen '16 and Pregnant'?" Adam asks her.

"Yes, but I haven't finished my school run first. I've got the rest of this grade and then the next." Katrina says.

"Do I have to wait that long?" Adam whines.

"Well, at least we're not getting married." Katrina says.

"But isn't it bad luck to have sex before marriage?" Adam asks.

"That would make the son a 'bastard'." Katrina describes.

"Hey. It might be lucky if we get a son. You can't request a son at the time you want to, it's not like having me write a story because someone over the Internet told me to over 993 messages. By the way, that is true." Adam rambles.

"You got 993 messages from a guy who told you to write a story?" Katrina gasps.

"995 by now. He usually responds to me after 5 minutes. Well, some of the 995 messages are mine." Adam continues the rambling.

"So, what's this story then?" Katrina asks.

"Well, it's about this couple right and they transported to 1994..." Adam says with Katrina's hearing fading out after the word 'transported'.

"Can you hear that?" Katrina says. "Sounds like something huge is being thrown. OVER THERE!" She points at the car hurtling towards the front door with Katrina and Adam by a table near the toilets. The car stops as glass shatters through to the fast food place.

Adam and Katrina run to the BMW M3 as they return back to Katrina's house.

"You are bad luck as well as good luck!" Adam says.

"I don't think we were targeted. I think it was someone else." Katrina tells him otherwise as she gets out of the car and walks back into her house, The Terminatrix hears the front door open and Katrina hugs the Terminatrix.

"What happened?" The Terminatrix asks her daughter.

"Car tried to kill me and Adam. Although he thinks I'm bad luck." Katrina says.

"Bad luck isn't your problem, it's me." The Terminatrix tells her.

"I think someone is going to kill us all." Katrina says.


	4. Hybridisation

**A/N - This is copyrighted BattleOfDuty &amp; Maniac93, So don't steal and don't criticize.**

/ is the opening titles for every chapter.

(*_*) is the previously.

'$' is the end of the chapter.

(*_*)

Previously on A Born Protected Child: Katrina, aged 13 meets up with a 14 year old named Adam. They start to grow a love for each other… But a Terminator attack draws the conclusion that both of them won't be safe forever and they are future targets for a war.

_And this is where we continue…_

**A Born Protected Child:**

**Hybridisation.**

_The clocks turned forwards with ripped calendars, the seasons changed between summer of 2007 and the next destination of the new time._

October 4th, 2011…

_Katrina is now aged 17 and wakes up in the room from 3 years before but more decorated. She wakes up with bed hair… late night out. _

"Oh, it was hell last night." She started to mummer around the room, she went towards her mirror before looking at it… Something had gone very wrong, she turned around as she spotted how they're was a bump around her stomach. She was pregnant?

/

'My name is Katrina Brewster, my mother died in 2004 by a Terminator who ate her. That Terminator is my new mother and she has orders to protect me. I am the Born Protected Child.'

/

June 17th, 2011 (The final day of school)

"I'm free tonight, do you want to come and stay at mine for the night?" Adam asked Katrina on the street.

"Yeah…" Katrina replied, trusting him.

"Around 7?" Adam chose. Katrina nodded at this to confirm.

6:57pm…

_There was a knock at the door on Adam's house. He opened the door to see Katrina. She came into the house as they went upstairs into Adam's bedroom. _

"So what are we going to do?" Adam asked Katrina on activities of the night, hiding the true meaning.

"I've figured it out now. Drop the act." Katrina commented.

"What act? I'm not playing any act of some sorts!"

"Yes, you are. You want me to come over and have sex, isn't it?" Katrina explained to him. He nodded as she sighed at him. "Allright then." She unzipped her jacket and threw it on the floor along with her shirt and bra as she jumped onto the bed to join him. "Let's get started." She twisted and moaned as he was trying as hard as he could but she ran out of breath.

September 4th, 2011

_Katrina walked downstairs to her mother, she was on the laptop scanning her. When the Terminatrix finished the scan, she hugged Katrina in relief of not slapping her. _

"I'll need to do something." The Terminatrix asked her. "You are going to have to get inside of me…"

"Why?" Katrina requested, trying not to cry inside.  
"Because, I have to protect you." The Terminatrix explained as Katrina walked towards it as it opened the jaws and sucked her inside, she landed in the same place her mother was in. "Now, don't worry… I won't eat you. There should be plugs above you. Plug them to your head." Katrina obeys her mother's command. Katrina then falls asleep as she plugs them in, someone opened the door and whistled.

"Hello, Mrs Lokken. Expecting a kid? Just wanted to know where my girlfriend was." Adam told it before looking on the laptop to see scans of Katrina inside of the stomach, he pulled out a gun. "Open up you bitch or I'll shoot it where it counts, now where is my bloody girlfriend inside that stomach?" Then he remembers the night of them having sex, she said.

"You can be a good man, or even a hero. Everyone and anyone could do anything which is the right thing"

_Adam drops the gun._

"Step out of my line and your head is done for, so I can rip out your skin and get inside." Adam commands. He grabs the gun and puts it in his pocket with Katrina starting to wake up inside.

"Anything happen?" Katrina asked.

_The Terminator activated a hibernation sequence that would last until the occupant inside was ready. But one day, she was let out._

**November 9th, 2011…**

Katrina and her mother go shopping to the nearest mall in LA, this is a massive mall and in the winter season, even before Christmas - it is still packed with people trying to buy the best clothes they can. Especially with Kate and her mother, after Katrina has been in the stomach of the Terminatrix for so long that she seemed protected in a way, but not in the normal kind. As Katrina looks at a shop on the other side of the road outside the mall, they bump into a person named Lauren Russo, who was one of her teachers in the length of time in high school. Katrina sees Mrs Russo and remembers a lesson in her room.

** Flashback...**

Mrs Russo's class is like a normal classroom, seats and tables with the teacher on an electronic whiteboard. Katrina shows her affections for Adam. Mrs Russo looks at Adam and Katrina, with a stern look but it's only her country but not the same place. She sends them out, as they kiss and smooch in the corridors without anyone looking.

"I'll love you forever." Katrina comments.

"Oh yes. I'll agree with that." Adam responds.

Mrs Russo finds them like that as they never noticed. She clears her throat as the couple seem embarrassed.

"I think you deserve a detention for that." Mrs Russo tells the couple as they come back in as Kate looks with a 'pissed off look.'

**End of Flashback…**

Katrina and the Terminatrix look at each at themselves and Mrs Russo, eagle eyed.

"Oh, hello. Mrs Russo." Katrina says to Mrs Russo, who is 5 foot, 5 and aged at 39 years with a pregnant belly, looking at a healthy 8 months. She is wearing brown leather pants with a dark-ish blue jacket.

"Oh yes, Mrs Lokken. I can see you with your mother. Shame we never met up, I would have liked to see her… a lot." Mrs Russo explains.

"Sorry, I'm always busy with my work. Never get time off." The Terminatrix comments.

"So, how are you doing after I left?" Katrina inquires.  
The Terminatrix looks at Mrs Russo's big overgrown pregnant belly and stares a little closely at it. Mrs Russo seems to be pregnant over 8 months, it is trapped underneath the jacket as it is becoming very tight whenever Mrs Russo tries to move around to walk or sway her belly side to side to keep the child bouncing around. The Terminatrix is a little surprised by a pregnant belly, although she seems to kind of remember Katherine Brewster's belly when she first met her, which was maybe a couple inches bigger than Mrs Russo's.

"Your child… Do you know what it is yet?" The Terminatrix asks Mrs Russo.

"No, not yet. Me and my husband think it's a girl, but some of our friends say it's a boy." Mrs Russo explains as the Terminatrix edges closer to Mrs Russo's stomach as it feels her overgrown pregnancy belly before jabbing something to the side of her waist as she faints backwards.

"You didn't need to kill her!" Katrina shouts at her mother.

"But neither do we need her 'alive'." The Terminatrix answers her daughter. "Come on, get her clothes off!"

"Really? Instead of buying them. Do you think she fits for me?" Katrina inquires.

"Maybe. Now, before the cops get us for stealing and nudity." The Terminatrix explains as they strip off Mrs Russo's clothes and Katrina gets the brassiere, the panties, and a shirt.

"Eww... She's pissed in this!" Katrina complains about the panties.

"Right, back inside. You need more time." The Terminatrix tells her as she is swallowed back up into the stomach as the Terminatrix returns home.

**December 24th, 2011…**

_The computer finally switched on with the words… 'OCCUPANT READY FOR BIRTH…' The Terminatrix switched on as Katrina woke up having to hyperventilate. "GET ME OUT!" The Terminatrix spewed Katrina out… _

_"_I'm going to perform a Caesarean surgery on you." The Terminatrix explained.

"You are not going to perform that on me, You're supposed to protect me. Not rip my secure parts open and perform surgeries on me." Katrina shouted at her mother.

"What do you want me to do?" The Terminatrix requested.

"Text Adam. DO IT NOW!" Katrina asked. Adam was in his home waiting until he got a text, 'Katrina giving birth now, come over.' He put on his brown long coat and ran towards her, he wasn't going to let her kids be without her father. Meanwhile, Katrina wasn't having a good time… Adam ran in and saw her giving birth as she finished when not one but two babies popped out…

_It was a sight to behold… Twins and the same sex as their mother and grandmothers. _

"I name one Rose." Adam suggested…

"The other one is named… Sarah." Katrina suggested as well, the two babies were going to be the best ever.

**10:57pm**

_Adam wanted to talk to the Terminator alone… _

"I'm sorry about what happened the last time we met, I didn't know what to do. Katrina isn't my first girlfriend you know. I had another and she was called Rose, we were together until some person hacked her Facebook account and told her to reveal personal information. She committed suicide, I was only 13. So when I saw you doing that to Katrina, I got bad memories of Rose." He told it.

**00:00am - Christmas Day, 2011**

"Sometimes people say that families can be diffirent groups between people. For me, I have twice as much work as I used to have. But, I don't worry about it. For the years to pass, I've got more work to do… And I'm so safe that nothing can happen to me." Katrina narrated.

**19:30 - Christmas Day, 2011**

_The obligatory fireworks display starts._

"You know what? They keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will." Katrina says to the others.

"Never say never ever." The Terminatrix responds

"Nah, we'll always be okay. Don't you reckon?" Katrina adds.

"There's something in the air. Something coming." Adam explains

"What?" Katrina pondered

"A storm's approaching." The Terminatrix scares them.

Just finished another exciting chapter! Time for more reviews!

93Maniac says: Wow that chapter was really good! I am very excited to see the next one!

I respond: Well, here you go! Free of charge.

Vore'NGore says: I have read your other stuff and this is low in vore but everything else is great.

I respond: I'm sorry if there is low vore but back then the series was rated T, now that the series is rated M. I think we can safely say that it will be allright.

TheTXLover says: Oh my god, I can imagine this playing out in my mind! It is just cool. Also thanks for reading my review!

I respond: Yes, I looked at movies and TV shows about high school and high school romance and basically it's gone in as I went through.


	5. Deleted Scenes: (chapters 1 - 4)

A/N - As always, the original idea and this story belongs to LeftTriggerGamers and 93Maniac! So, do not steal.

So. Here we are, this is the collection. Welcome to the deleted scenes. Please note, that these do not include The Linking Saga because there is none (so far.)

**Born, Chosen and Protected Child**

**DELETED SCENES**

_**Introduction: DELETED 7 ELEVEN SCENE.**_

The Terminatrix stops the car outside a 7 Eleven. Katherine Brewster hears the bump as the car stops.

"So, why are we here?" Katherine Brewster inquires.

"You will need these for later." The Terminatrix answers, the 7 Eleven is quiet. The only people is a woman in her 40's, a little more older and a 30 year old woman cashier. The Terminatrix goes through the aisles with a basket, collecting food and drink in each aisle that she can see. She goes towards the cashier desk in which 40 year old woman enters behind her as The Terminatrix starts to buy her stuff.

"So, you're due." The cashier comments.

"Due?" The Terminatrix repeats.

"Due for a child." The cashier continues. "How long?"

"7 months." The Termaintrix answers.

"Oh, I've been there." The cashier says to the Termniatrix. "The last 2 months are hard."

The Terminatrix's stomach rumbles, inside the Terminatrix. Katherine is making rumbling noises.

"You must be hungry now." The cashier tells the Terminatrix, who smiles. "That's $17.87."

The Terminatrix hands the cashier a $20 bill that she stole from John's dead body.

"And that is $2:13 change, thank you for shopping." The cashier tells the Termiantix as the robot returns to her car.

_**The Low Point In Love: DELETED Mirror SCENE.**_

Katrina looks at herself in the mirror as she takes off her school clothes, revealing on her panties and bra.

"What breast size do I have?" Katrina asks herself. "Is it a A or a B? More a B."

She goes to her wardrobe to choose her clothes, looking forward to Adam later.

_**The Low Point In Love: DELETED Torchwood SCENE.**_

Adam is around, he's sitting on Katrina's bed.

"So, you've got that TV." Adam says. "Right, there's this new show that's only finished airing the UK and it's called... Torchwood."

"So, what's it like?" Katrina asks.

"Well. Let's start watching it." Adam asks her.

_50 Minutes Later..._

"I love this show." Katrina confesses.

_**Hybridisation: DELETED Disguise SCENE**_

Katrina is looking at herself in the mirror, after she has seen she is pregnant. She thinks of a plan.

"Don't I have disguises in the wardrobe? I mean dirty disguises. I mean better ones than may get me passed my mother." Katrina explains as she opens her wardrobe to find a mask of a 26 year old. The Terminatrix scans her as she sees the pregnant belly and has a look of disgust on her face.

**A/N - That is all the deleted scenes that I wrote for the story, the other one's are either 93Maniac or was too sleazy/too out of this world for the story to put in. **

**The Imperial Ghost - October 26th, 2015**


	6. The Linking Saga: Travellers

This was originally created by 93Manic and BattleOfDuty, please do not critizise or rip off our work, thank you :D

**A Born, Chosen and Protected Child**

**The Linking Saga **

_**Part One**_

**Friday - November 22nd, 2013**

Out of the whole universe, on the 22nd of November, 2013 - someone was not happy.

"Come on, Katrina. Tomorrow's the big day. Don't want to miss it!" Adam persuades her to come downstairs and do something the next day.

"Sorry, but no." Katrina tells him otherwise.

"Suit yourself then." Adam responds.

"Now I've done it, some of these wires are damn fiddily. Now to test it out, tomorrow." Katrina whispers

**Saturday - November 23rd, 2013**

"Right, I've got to tell you people something." Katrina interrupts.

"What then?" Adam asks.

"I have a object that you may have to know about." Katrina says.

"And this object is...?" The Terminatrix asks.

Katrina shows them the fixed Vortex Manipiulater.

"You can't have possiesson of the item. That is a stolen, broken item." The Terminatrix tells her daughter.

"Because you are the person that would give me hatred. So, I've got the co-ordinates with the time and date with the location. I'll just need the time to actavate it. Say your farewells, now." Katrina describes the consequences.

"Goodbye then." Adam responibily says.

"Alright then, no futher longing. It's time." Katrina says as she makes the 'thing' work as she is transported through time.

**September 11, 2007 - 21:52**  
**Campo de Cahuenga High School - Girl's Toilets.**

Katrina ends up in a cubicle.

"Okay, so. The manipulator works, so. Where am I?" Katrina says to herself. Then she looks down, in disgust as she finds her shoes in a clean toilet. "A cubicle, very disgusting."

She gets her feet out of the toilet and gets of the cubicle to be shocked at her appearence in the mirror.

"What the hell? I look diffirent but don't sound that. I'll check the manipulator for scans since I don't have a Terminator mother to do that."

She checks the manipulator for scans of her body. She gets even more shocked.

**Name: Katrina Lokken**  
**Age: 15**  
**Hometown: 43 Huntington Drive, LA**  
**Birthday: March 26,1992 **

"That isn't right, my birthday is February 9, 1994. It's September 11th, 2007 - I should be 13. But nope, I'm two years older and a diffirent person with the exception of my knowlodge and voice. Which means I'm a diffirent universe, but I remember my highs and lows of high school. Most likely the highs."

She escapes the toilets to go into one of the computer rooms which a computer left on the log on screen. Remembering her old password from high school, she typed it in. Somehow, it was the same... She hacked into the school records to see some of the students. She then glances long at two of them, a _John Baum _and _Cameron Baum_. Who the hell were they?

But she then takes a think at them.

'Wait _John Baum _sounds like a John... A; B; C... Conner! John Conner should be 24? But how is he at high school? It's time I stalked him on Google Maps.'

**September 12, 2007 - 7:22**

Katrina leans on a fence as she sees a teenager with a near emo haircut with brown hair and a girl with him. She also saw John Baum's I.D picture, it's the same guy and maybe that girl is Cameron Baum. Katrina follows them into the line of the enterance of the gets inside and starts to wslk behind them before Cameron notices Katrina.

"We should be going to class now." John tells Caneron who is scanning Katrina.

"This girl seems... Diffirent." Cameron says.

"Sorry I was following you two, First day here and I saw you two and I thought you two were cool." Katrina explains.

"Cool. Is that bad or good?" Cameron asks John.

"Good." John tells her. "Anyways, we've got to get to our classes by now."

"It's 22 minutes past 7, classes don't start until 8." Katrina tells John.

"There's something weird about your right wrist... Like a object that isn't suppoused to be here. Can you show me your wrist?" Cameron asks. Katrina does show her right wrist, it is the Vortex Manipulator... "You are not from our world."

"You wouldn't believe the truth if I told you." Katrina says.

"Cameron is a Terimantor sent back in time masquerading as my sister and I'm 15 and sent forwards in time from 1999 to 2007." John whispers to Katrina. She nods in agreement of yes, he's not telling poppycock.

"Okay, I'm from 2013, born 1994 but somehow it's now 1992. I used to have two children, a Terminator mother and a Whovian boyfriend who I was going to marry in the Summer of 2014." Katrina whispers her sayings. "I used 'this thing' to get to here."

"Why don't we talk about this at me and Cameron's house?" John says.

"Sure, why not? It would be a great place." Katrina sarcases.

**A/N - So, our new chapter for this story is a one set in the Terminator: The Sarah Conner Chronicles TV show? To tell you who's idea it was? Mine. 93Maniac had NOTHING to do with this chapter! So I was in complete control over this, **_**Relations **_**had a couple of stuff with 93Maniac. The stories that inspired this was **_**Terminator: Diaries **_**and **_**The Secret Diary Of Cameron Baum. **_**The date that Sarah, John and Cameron appear is September 8th, 2007. As in **_**Gnothi Seauton, **_**John mentions the day that the episode is set being three days after they appeared in the pilot and no, it was not to make the Toilet scene on September 11th. Yes, did anyone ACTUALLY enjoy that? If not, tell me in the review section. **

**Final thing, some people have rumored that this is not being a vore series anymore. And you are right, I'm going away from the vorearphic content to focus more on this overarking plot that has the question of, Will Katrina ever return home?**

**Well, find out in the end.**

_**BattleOfDuty - April 16th, 2015**_


	7. The Linking Saga: Suicide Attempt

This was originally created by 93Manic and BattleOfDuty, please do not critizise or rip off our work, thank you! :D

**Born, Chosen and Protected Child**  
**The Linking Saga**  
_**Part Two**_

**September 12, 2007 - 12:57**

Katrina and Cameron walk into the girls toilets, Cameron to look around like a Terminator and Katrina to take on 'her buisness'. There's two girls trying on make up and gossiping about if it works or not...

"This colour is tight." One of them says.

"What is it?" The other one next to her replies.

"Rash."

"It's so tight. I'm a pig, I look pregnant." The first one describes herself but then looks at Cameron. She asks Cameron, "Does this make me look fat?"

"Yes." Cameron responds.

"What the hell? What's your problem?" The first girl asks her why she said yes.

"You asked." Cameron says.

"Bitch whore much?" The second girl calls her, Cameron being a Terminator... Doesn't know what this human has said.

"I don't understand."

"I said. Bitch. Whore. Much?" The girl replies to make Cameron understand as she then catches Cameron's looking around. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at you." Cameron says. The two girls get scared before the bell rings for the next class. Before that happens, Cameron hears someone crying and goes towards the cubicle that has this crying girl. The crying girl comes out of her cubicle, wearing a light blue top. The girl looks around and then at Cameron.

"You saw it, right?... RIGHT, YOU SAW IT? It's so freaking big... AND RIGHT OUT THERE!" This new girl tells Cameron, shouting at some intervals.

"It's so freaking big." Cameron repeats the 'freaking big' bit.

"Right... Whoever's done this is a big jackass. I mean who would do this and HOW WOULD THEY EVEN THOUGH? My parents are gonna kill me. I mean, don't we have hall moniters or something?" This girl describes on before sobbing more.

"You're upset." Cameron describes her feelings.

"Do you think I'm kidding? My life is FREAKING OVER!" She shouts, leaving the room in a sort of crying huffy manner. Cameron looks at herself and Katrina opens her cubicle door.

"Good... emotions there." Katrina says, trying not to laugh.

"What emotions are meaning to be good?" Cameron asks Katrina.

"HA... ha, ha, ha." Katrina bursts out laughing. "I could eat you up inside."

"You want me to..." Cameron asks before Katrina facepalms.

They both leave the women's toilets... to meet up later on.

"Hey, Jonathon." Katrina says.

"The hell? Why call me Johnathon!" John shouts at Katrina.

"Cameron thought of it. So punch her in the face." Katrina explains.

They then go past a spray painted version of pervision.

"Wow, that's perverted. But nothing better that I would like to imagine." Katrina jokes about the spray painted grafiti in front of her.

"Jumper! On the second gym!" A teenager shouts as everyone including Katrina and John go outside. Cameron then follows Katrina and John. As soon as they get outside, John can see the jumper person.

"Jump, jump!"

"Stop it." John says.

"Isn't that...?" Katrina starts to say.

"My new friend. The crying one from the bathroom." Cameron explains.

"When?" John asks.

"...Two hours, three minutes ago. She's upset, parent's are going to kill her." Cameron continues.

"Did you do anything to her?" John inquires.

"Made her 'a little worse'." Katrina says, John tries to run to save her but Cameron stops him by grabbing his arm.

"We've got to help her now!"

"No."

"So, I'm going up there. Let me go. I'm ording to let you go."

"Don't be 'a freak.'"

The girl falls forward and flips to be on the gravel, bleeding on the ground. Katrina winks at Cameron and John by typing in a commands in her vortex manipulator. She dissapers...

"We've got to go. Now!" Cameron commands John as they run away from the bleeding girl on the gravel.

**Far away in the Universe...**

Katrina appears somewhere in the night under a building.

"Wait, I think I know this place. It's Cardiff right."

A/N - Wow, not that great chapter. I could have done with 93Maniac. But we no longer talk with each other. So, sorry to anyone who doesn't like this chapter. But don't worry about this story. It's ending soon... That's because I want this to end forever and not have to put out more chapters to entertain an auidence that doesn't really need it.

BattleOfDuty - May 13th, 2015.


End file.
